Pacific Coast Academy: 10 Year Reunion
by ItsJustBrandon
Summary: The gang is back for their 10-year reunion. What's gonna happen when they see each other? Zoey/Chase/OC, Michael/OC, Logan/Dana, Lola/OC, Nicole/OC/OC
1. Prologue

Pacific Coast Academy: 10 Year Reunion

Chapter 1: Prologue

The gang had a great time at PCA, being seniors and all. Love, break-ups, make-ups, boyfriends, girlfriends. That's what high school's about. So what happened after high school ended? Pretty much everybody went their own separate ways.

Months before graduating, Zoey Brooks and Chase Matthews broke up. Zoey ended up meeting a guy by the name of John Trent, an enginerer. They went to college and became a wedding coordinator and a chemical enginerer, respectively. They married and divorced five years later. They have a son, John Jr., who's currently seven years old. Chase also went to college and got a job with web comics, and is doing very well for himself. He and Zoey met again and rekindled the relationship they once had in school. They're currently engaged.

Michael Barret, while in college, became a partner on a hip-hop/rap label called Chains and Thangs with a college friend. He never did finish college, but now is making millions. He and Vanessa broke up at the end of junior year. Early senior year, he met a girl by the name of Breana James that soon became a firefighter. She's the only female at her job. They married and have been for eight years. They have three children; nine-year-old Michael Jr., eight-year-old Justine and four-year-old Christopher.

Lola Martinez did what she set out to do. She became an actress, and is one of the most famous. She and Vince Blake was short lived after he was picked up by the NFL. She met Jason Trent, brother to Jason Trent, and they married. It's been four years, and they have two daughters, Victoria who's eight years old and Rachel who's only six months. Jason is a rapper who was dropped from label Michael owned, and it's been bitter ever since.

Logan Reese followed in his dad's footsteps and became famous director. He met up with Dana Cruz junior year later who became a sports agen, and of course, she still has her attitude. Logan and Dana did marry and have been for nine years. They have two children named Lana and Dugan. Lana's ten years old and Dugan's eight years old.

Joseph Fagan became a technical drafter. Nicole Bristow came back to PCA her senior year and met two guys, Joseph Fagan, who's referred to as J.P. and a technical drafter, and Jerold Meilet, who's reffered to as Jake and a football player. Nicole was involved with J.P. first, but as Jake came along, she went along with him. J.P. has been upset ever since. She and Jake are currently engaged and have a two-year-old son, Joey.


	2. Meet The Reeses

Pacific Coast Academy: 10 Year Reunion

Chapter 2: Meet The Reeses

_PACIFIC COAST, CALIFORNIA_

Logan was fluffing up a pillow as Dana came in the living room. Stopping in her tracks, she stared at him. "Logan, what are you doing?" she put her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow.

"Making sure everything is straight," he looked back at her. "I mean, we may be rich, but I don't wanna live in a dirty house," he chuckled then sat on the couch, crossing his legs.

"I got the mail!" Lana yelled coming into the house. She threw it at Logan then took her seat next to him. Lana Reese was the oldest child. Like her mother, she was tough and not to mention bratty., along with bing greedy spolied. So it's to be expected that she didn't have a lot of friends either. Logan tried to break her out of it, but Dana persisted. Once a child has been one way for so long, it's pretty difficult to go back. "I see there's a letter from PCA. 10 year reunion." He opened the letter quickly. Then read it aloud:

_Dear Pacific Coast Academy Student of 2009,_

_You have been invited to the 10-Year Reunion of PCA! So come on down. I know you're curious to see what your friends are doing. You know you wanna come. It will be held at PCA on May 13- May 17. Our knowledge is that you may have children. That's no problem at all. We have room for them. Three age groups are placed—months to 3, 4 to 9, and 10 to 14—guessing that you have no children over 14. So since you're coming, we advise you to R.S.V.P. to this wonderful event at . _

_We hope to see you there!_

_Sincerely, Pacific Coast Academy Personnel_

"Well, I guess we're going."

"How do you know I even wanna go?" Dana shook her head.

"I do," Lana said.

"You don't wanna go?" he asked Dana.

"Well…"

"Well what? You afraid of Breana or something?" he smirked. He already knew he was pressing a button.

"Why would I be afraid? Of her especially?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Maybe because on the first day we came back from the holidays in the 11th grade she beat you up? Hm?"

"Shut up!" she threw a pillow at him. Dana and Breana had gotten into a big a fight long ago, and it was over nothing more but space. It had got so out of hand; both were on lockdown for two weeks in separate rooms. It was never really the same after that. Logan quickly ducked and laughed. "Hey, I'm just stating the facts. It is what it is. But since you claim you're not scared, go to the reunion."

She looked at him and then crossed her arms again, nodding slowly. "I guess you're right. Bet she's gonna feel sorry that she messed with me. Okay, I'm going."

"Well, let's get to packing, wife."

She went for the stairs with Lana close behind at her heels. Purposely bumping into Dugan, she spat, "Watch were you're going, stupid," instantly a pluck on her shoulder from her mother. Dugan just looked at her and kept moving. Dugan Reese was a sweet little boy. He's pretty quiet. Anyone hardly notices him, and of course, he does get pushed around by Lana quite often. Though it wouldn't be said, Logan does prefer him over Lana, and not just only because he's a boy. He loves him to death. Walking down the stairs, he saw his father and ran over to him, sitting on the couch beside him. "Hey, Daddy," he beamed. Logan chuckled and picked him up, placing him in his lap. "Hey, son," he smiled back.

The phone started ringing and Dana called out, "I got it!"

"So what's going on? Where are we going?" Dugan looked up to Logan.

"We're going to PCA. We're staying for a week."

"We're going back to school?"

"No. Remember when I told you I went there?"

"Yeah."

"Well, there's gonna be a reunion, you know?"

"What's that?"

"It where all the people you haven't seen in a long time get together and have a big party."

"When are we going?"

"Tomorrow."

"So then I better start packing." Dugan moved himself of Logan's lap, standing up. He grabbed his hand, pulled him to his feet. "What is it, son?"

"Come on. You have to help me." Logan smiled and picked up Dugan, moving towards the stairs. "You know what, Daddy?"

"What?"

"I like spending time with you, just you and me."

"I like it too," he smiled and kissed the top of his head.


	3. Meet The Trents and Matthewses

Pacific Coast Academy: 10 Year Reunion

Chapter 3: Meet The Trents and Matthewses

_SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA_

Chase walked back to his bedroom he shared with his fiancée, Zoey. Seeing that she wasn't there, he went downstairs, finding her there. She was downstairs pacing back and forth. He trotted downstairs and put his arms around her. "Zoey, will you come back to bed? I know you're tired."

"I can't go to sleep right now," she shrugged him off, pacing again. "I'm worried about John."

"John?"

"Junior," she clarified, sticking her thumb in her mouth to bite her nail.

He sighed and sat on the couch, and as she did, John Junior and Senior came through the door laughing. Zoey glared at both of them.

"Mom, just chill, all right? Everything's cool." John Trent, Jr. was Zoey and John's only kid. They loved him very much. He liked to spend time with John, especially whenever Chase was around, and that was all the time. He didn't like Chase very much, but he learned to live with it. He had no choice. He's hoping Zoey wouldn't have another kid. "Everything is not cool. I know it's the summer, but you shouldn't be out this late. Now go up to your room."

He smacked his lips and looked at his dad. "I'll see you later, Dad." The senior nodded and smiled, touching his head before he went upstairs. Soon as the boy was out of sight, Zoey hit him in the arm. "What were you thinking, John? Keeping him out this late?"

"Zoey, it's only 12," he shrugged.

"That's too late."

He sighed and shook his head. "Look, I don't have time for this. Chase, I think you need to handle your fiancée over here," he pointed at her.

She pushed his finger away. "John, he is a little boy. I don't care if it's just spending time with him, I don't want him out this late."

"It's the freaking summer for crying out loud!" he raised his hands in the air. "Damn. Fine, Zoey. What time would you like him to be back, huh? Nine?"

"That'll be good."

"I'll be being sarcastic but fine. I'll start bring him home at nine. I'll see you at the airport." He walked out the door. John Junior was sitting on the stairs watching the whole argument.

"Zoey," Chase said low, putting his hands on her shoulders, "as much as I don't like John, I'm sure he knows what he's doing with John Junior. I mean, he is his father."

"That doesn't prove anything. I'm going to bed." John Junior quickly got off the stairs and ran to his room, closing the door. Zoey went upstairs and Chase sighed, turned off the light, followed behind her.


	4. Meet The Barrets

Pacific Coast Academy: 10 Year Reunion

Chapter 4: Meet The Barrets

_NEW YORK, NEW YORK_

"But you came in yesterday and did the track," Michael Barret said into his cell phone, coming in his house and stepping over his son on the floor, "therefore, it's finished. You don't have to do any more tracks. It's gonna cost too much money to start another one anyway. I'm gonna check with Sean." He hung up and shook his head, looking down at his son. "Get up, Chris. You don't have to be that close to the tv. You can get on the couch."

He slowly made his way to the couch, never taking his eyes off the tv screen. "Daddy, I'm trying to concentrate."

"On what?"

"On trying to beat N. Gin. He's hard. I've been doing ever since I woke up."

He looked at his watch. "Since 7:45?"

"Yeah."

Chris Barret was an easy child. He wasn't hard to please at all, much like his wife Breana. He'd go places, but he likes to stay at home and play his favorite game on the PlayStation. Michael shook his head and went in the back to the bedroom as Breana came through the door. "Mommy!" Chris yelled. He dropped his joy stick and ran, jumping in her arms. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," she laughed a bit, hugging him back.

It was no time that Mike and Justine came through the door. "We knew that was you coming home down the street," Michael Junior smiled. He and Justine grabbed her and squeezed her. She hugged them back and smiled.

"Okay, it's my turn," Michael smiled, coming from the back. The kids moved out of the way as he took his wife into his arms. Breana wrapped her arms around him tight and kissed him.

"So Ma, have you decided to go yet?" Justine asked looking at her parents.

She looked down at her, patting Michael's back. "To the reunion? I thought about it."

"And you came up with…?" Michael said.

They all stared at her. She was taken aback as she looked at each of their faces. She moved away from them and sat on the couch. "I decided…"

"Yeah?" Chris smiled, rubbing his hands together.

"I decided that… I might as well?" she shrugged. The kids cheered and ran over to her, sitting next to her on the couch. "Did your boss say that you could get off?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. It's only a week. When are we leaving?"

"We are leaving tomorrow morning."

Michael's cell phone rang. "Hello?" He sighed. "Yeah. I'll be there." He hung up. "I'm sorry, Breana. I gotta go."

"That's okay," she nodded. "Go ahead."

He smiled and walked over to her. "Thanks for being so cool about this." He kissed her and walked out the door. Breana looked at her children, Mike on one side, Justine on the other and Chris right in front of her. "So what's been going on?" They all started talking at the same time. She sighed and covered her face, laughing softly. "Oh Lord.." she mumbled.


	5. Meet The Meliets

Pacific Coast Academy: 10 Year Reunion

Chapter 5: Meet The Meliets

_LONG BEACH, CALIFORNIA_

Nicole groaned. "Why can't football season be all the time?"

"If it was all the time, the players would never get a break," Jake said bouncing their 2-year-old son Joey on his lap. "Nicole, you should enjoy this time off. From September to February, you're always at my games. I know you must get tired of it."

"It's just that I'm bored. I need something to do."

"Why don't you go shopping? That's what you do best, huh?"

"I would, but… I think I bought up everything I wanted so far."

"Well, maybe you wanna go wash the dishes?" he smiled innocently at her.

"That's one thing I will not do. Hey," she smiled. "This just popped in my head. Let's talk about the wedding."

"Come on, Nicole," he sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm tired of talking about the wedding."

"We haven't talked about it enough. Now… traditional weddings have white in it, right? So I was thinking about being nontraditional."

He sighed again and nodded. "What do you wanna do?"

"I was thinking we should do peach."

"Let's just keep it white, you know, traditional."

"Maybe you're right. But can you not wait for the reunion? I can't wait," she rambled. "I'm gonna get to see all my friends again. Then we'll talk about old times and do all the stuff and—"

"I get it. You can't wait for the reunion."

"Are you all packed? I'm all packed. I really can't wait."

"Yeah, I'm packed. Joey's packed. Everybody's packed."

"Hey, I know what I wanna do now?" She took little Joey from him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the store to but him some new clothes. He can't go to the reunion wearing rags." She walked out the door. Jake shook his head and turned on the tv. He had to go through this everyday. "Women," he huffed.


	6. Meet The other Trents

Pacific Coast Academy: 10 Year Reunion

Chapter 6: Meet The "Other" Trents

_LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA_

Jason had just walked in the house at 11:00pm. Going upstairs, he was caught by his lovely wife of four years. "Where have you been, Jason Trent?"

"I was at a meeting, sweetie."

"This late?"

"I'm trying to get back on top, Lola," he followed her into their bedroom.

"Jason, you probably won't because you're too obsessed with trying to get back at Michael. It's your fault you got kicked off the label."

"Yeah. It's my fault that people say I can't rap. Let me ask you something."

"What?"

"Do you think I can rap?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"No, you can't," she shook her head.

He looked at her then waved his head, shaking his head. "You're just saying that."

She groaned in frustration. "Jason, if you can't rap, you can't rap. Find something else to do!"

He sighed and sat on the bed. Just as he was about to speak, their daughter's voice could be heard.

"You two are arguing again?" Victoria asked, standing in the door way. Victoria Trent (8) pretty much got up at the same time every night: 11:00pm. It was always because she heard her parents arguing. This was routine.

"Go back to sleep, Victoria," Jason said. "We'll see you in the morning."

"With all your noise, I'm surprised the baby didn't wake up." She threw her hands up and went back to her room.

"We'll talk more about this in the morning," she said getting back in the bed.

Jason sighed and changed out of his clothes into something to sleep in then got in the bed. "Don't forget that we have to wake up in the morning to go to the reunion."

"I know, Jason. I know." Then she tried to go to sleep.


	7. To the Airport They Go

Pacific Coast Academy: 10 Year Reunion

Chapter 7: To the Airport They Go

_(New York - six o'clock)_

Hearing the alarm clock go off, Michael reached and turned it off. He forced himself to sit up and touched his sleeping wife's shoulder, gently her. "Breana," he whispered. "It's time to get up. It's.." - he turned to look at the clock - "six."

She stirred and put a hand on his. "I'm up, Michael." He kissed her cheek and moved out of the bed, making his way to the bathroom. He checked out his mustache, or what he considered to be one. He smiled at himself. "I am a great looking man," he laughed. He got the water running and started to brush his teeth. Then Justine came in the bathroom and yawned, putting her arms around his waist. "Daddy, is it time to go to the reunion?"

He spit the foam out of his mouth and answered, "Yep. Go get your brothers up."

* * *

_(San Francisco - eight o'clock)_

Zoey walked in John Junior's room and smiled seeing her son sleeping. He looked so peacefu, so cute. But that was probably the only time he was ever like that. She walked over to his bed, kissing his cheek.

"Huh?"

"Time to wake up. We have to go."

He slowly got up and went to the bathroom. Chase was already downstairs making breakfast to kill time. Zoey went downstairs, and upon Chase seeing her, he smiled at her. "Hey, good morning. So what are you having?"

"Just fix me something, not a lot, just something to eat right quick."

"Yes, I have the perfect thing." He walked to her and gave her a plate. "Sausage."

* * *

_(Long Beach - eight o'clock)_

Nicole was already up and ready to go. She was looking in the mirror in the bedroom she shared with her fiance, checking to make sure that she actually looked great when she sees the people she lost touch with. She did want to make a good impression after all these years. Jake was pacing himself. He didn't like to get up early in the morning so he did things slowly.

"Jake!" Nicole shouted. "Hurry up! You're gonna make us late."

"Nicole… I'm tired, okay? This is how I get ready," he whined.

She sighed and hurried over to him, wanting to take matters in her own hands. He was halfway dressed so she didn't have to do too much. Nicole buuckling up his pants and straightened his shirt, she mumbled to herself. She then went over to the dresser, got some cologne and spayed him with it, causing him to choke. "Ooh," she smiled, "I love that."

"Well, thank you for dressing me."

"Well, can you put on your shoes by yourself?"

"That's something I can do it myself."

"Good. I'm gonna put the stuff in the car. When you're done, get Joey." She left. Jake finished putting on his shoes then went into his son's room. Joey was waiting in his crib with open arms. Jake smiled and picked him up, going downstairs and out, meeting Nicole outside. Nicole put Joey in his car seat then they got in the car.

"Let's roll," Jake clapped his hands together.

* * *

_(Los Angeles - eight thirty)_

Baby Rachel was crying and crying an awful lot. Jason was holding and bouncing her to stop crying. It didn't work. Victoria came to him. "Dad, let me take her!" she yelled over the screaming, only making it worst. He gave her to Victoria. She bounced her a little and the baby still kept crying. Lola came into the room, nt looking happy at all. "What's the problem?" she asked.

"Rachel won't stop crying," Victoria sighed.

Lola took Rachel. "Maybe she needs to be changed," she said walking away.

"Ohhh," Jason and Victoria moaned together. "I didn't even think of that," Jason added.

"Well, you should've."

"Don't get mad at me, Mom. That's Dad," she pointed at her father.

"Why is it me?" Jason asked.

"Duh. You're the adult, the father. You're supposed to know when your kid needs something. I'm just a kid myself. What do I know about babies?"

* * *

Chase, Zoey, and John Jnior arrived at the airport, and already there was the senior John sitting in a seat an waiting for them. "It's about time," he looked up at them.. "What took you so long?"

"I had to eat breakfast," the junor took a seat next to his father.

"Well… you're here now so let's just get on the plane."

They walked on the plane and got to their seats.

* * *

"Let's go people," Michael came through the door, clapping his hands. "We don't have all day. We can't miss our flight."

"We're working as fast as we can," Christopher told Michael, straining himself as he pulled luggage towards the door.

"Justine, Mike! Bring your stuff!" Breana yelled. She took notice of Chris and took the suitcase from him, handing it off to Michael.

Justine and Mike came out holding their stuff. "We're ready," they said in unison.

"Great, awesome," she put her thumbs in the air. "Let's get a move on." She moved aside to let them pass.

As they both approached the door, they stopped and looked at each other. "I think you need to move, Justine," Mike nudged Justine's suitcase. She shook her head. "No, I think you better move, Michael Junior," she nudged his.

"Oldest first."

Breana and Michael sighed. Chris, holding onto another suitcase, came through them, pushing them out the way, walking out the door. Mike and Justine started arguing again.

"Yo, children!" Breana said, waving her hands in front of their faces. They stopped arguing and looked up at her. "Walk out the door," she said.

They started yelling again. Groaning, Michael tugged Mike's shirt, pulling him out the door. "There you go." Once he was out the door, Justine followed behind him.

"That's why Daddy likes me better," Mike stuck his tongue out at her.

She swung her suitcase and hit him then proceeded to walk on.

"Just walk down the stairs, boy," Michael pointed.

Breana put her hand in her face, sighing and shaking her head.

This is what happens every time Michael Barret, Jr. and Justine Barret) get together. They always fight, and they do that beause they love it. They're always arguing about which one is better. Or video games. There was a crashing noise with a scream downstairs, causing both parents to run outside. Michael rushed downstairs, picking Justine off the ground. "Thanks, Daddy," she said.

He smiled at her and took the suitcase from her, putting it in their big 2005 Ford Expedition.

"Everybody ready?" Breana asked, coming downstairs.

"Yeah," everybody said.

"Then let's roll."

* * *

"Logan, for the last time," Dana yelled, "get your ass up!" She grabbed a pillow and hit him repeatedly. He grabbed the pillow after the 5th hit. "Dana, please! I'm trying to sleep! Can't you see that?"

"We have to go to the reunion," Lana said walking in the room.

"The reunion is in 11 hours!"

"It's that far away?" she crossed her arms then walked out of the room.

"Please be like your daughter and leave. I have…" he paused to look at his watch, "at least five more hours to sleep. So can you leave me alone and go make me some breakfast?"

She hit him with the pillow hard. "You wish." Then she walked away.


	8. Setting Up

Pacific Coast Academy: 10 Year Reunion

Chapter 8: Setting Up

Once they all got off the plane, and Logan woke up and ate his breakfast, they went to their school, PCA, of course. The reunion didn't offcially start till 7:00, but they had to get everything set up and in order.

"Wow!" John Junior said looking around. "This place is huge! You went to school here?"

"Yep," Chase smiled, thinking of the great times he and his former classmates had. "Good ol' PCA."

"Mom, can I go here when I get older? Please." Junior clapped his hands together, boucing up and down.

"I'll think about it," Zoey smiled placing her hand on top of his head, ruffling his hair.

Walking inside the PCA student union, they could see many people in line. They were in line and within seconds, a man was smiling brightly at them. "Welcome. Names please?"

"John Trent."

"Chase Matthews."

"Zoey Brooks and John Trent Junior."

The man looked on the list in front of him and nodded, finding each of their names. "Okay. Mr. Trent and Mr. Matthews, you're in room 52 in Schneider Hall." John rolled his eyes and groaned. The last thing he wanted is to be stuck in a room with his ex-wfe's fiance all week. "Ms. Brooks, you're in room 101 in Brenner Hall. How old is Junior Trent?"

"Seven," he said.

"He's in room 32 in Bradford Hall."

John nodded and turned to the family. "So I'll guess we'll meet up with you guys later?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, definitely," Zoey said, and with that, everyone went their separate ways.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm back at school," Lana complained.

"How many times do I have to tell you," Logan said. "You're not at school. This is not for you. This is for students that used to go here."

She rolled her eyes as they approached the man at the table. "Names please?"

"You're saying that you don't know who I am?" Logan pointed to himself.

He looked at Logan, examining his face. "Um, no, sir. I can't say I do."

"I can't believe this," he pounded his fist onto the table. "I'm Logan Reese, Malcolm Reese's son. I can't believe you don't know who I am."

"You're the Reeses, right? Logan, Dana, Lana and Dugan? Correct?"

"Yeah," Dana said.

He looked at the list and nodded. "Okay… Mr. and Mrs. Reese, you're in room 102 in Brenner Hall. How old are the children?" he asked, looking at them.

"Ten and eight."

"Room 33, Bradford Hall."

Dana turned to Lana. "I trust that you can get to your room and stay safe."

"I can," Dugan said. "But I don't know about her."

"No one was talking to you," she spat at him. "I can do it, Mom, despite what he says."

"Good." She kissed the top of her head, and Dugan and Lana went to their room.

"Let's go, Logan."

"So wait a minute," Logan said getting in the man's face. "Are you sure you don't know who I am?"

Dana sighed and rolled her eyes, pulling him along with her.

* * *

"I know I'm not a big fan of the west coast, but I can definitely make an exception," Michael in awe.

Breana looked at him. "Michael, it's still the same way it was ten years ago, just with a few minor changes."

"I'd go here," Justine said, looking around.

"This place is too big," Chris almost cringed, holding onto Michael's neck. "I'd get lost."

"You're not old enough to come here," Michael chuckled. "You got to be at least eleven."

"That's a long way away," he frowned.

"Names please?" the man asked, looking at the family.

"Barrets," Michael said. "Michael, Breana, Michael Junior, Justine and Christopher."

He looked on the list and nodded. "Mr. and Mrs. Barret, you're in room 103, Brenner Hall. How old are the children?"

"Nine, eight and four."

"Well, the nine- and eight-year-olds are in room 32, Bradford Hall. And the four-year-old is in room 5, Greenlaw Hall."

"Walk him to his room," Michael told his eldest children, placing Chris on the ground.

"Gotcha, Daddy," Justine said. She took Chris' hand and walked out of the student union while Mike followed.

"Well, good thing about it is that I'm in my same room," Breana shrugged.

* * *

"Names please?" the man asked.

"Trents," Jason said.

He looked at the listed and nodded. "Jason and Lola? Okay. Mr. and Mrs. Trent, you'll be in room 100, Brenner Hall. Children ages?"

"Eight and six months," Lola said.

"She'll be in 33 Bradford Hall. The baby…" He clapped his hands and a lady ran to him. "Yeah?"

"6 months old."

She smiled at Lola and took Rachel from her. "You're baby will be well taken care of, ma'am." Then walked off.

Lola sighed.

"Don't worry," Jason said putting his arm around her. "She'll be fine."

"Mom, Dad, I'm gonna go to my room," Victoria pointed out the door.

"You know where it is?"

"Duh, Dad. The buildings do have signs," she smiled and ran off.


	9. Next Generation Communication

Pacific Coast Academy: 10 Year Reunion

Chapter 9: The Next Generation Communication/Roommates

John Junior pushed the door open, entering his room. Still looking around, a smile appeared on his face. "I can so get used to this," he laughed a bit to himself. He walked over and put his luggage on the single bed, starting to unpack. Then he started to hear other voices then laughter.

"We should talk Momma into letting us come here next year," Michael Junior said to his sister.

"I know," she smiled. "This place is so cool."

They walked in the room and saw John Junior. They stared at each other. "Hey," John Junior said to them.

"What's up, man?" Michael Juior responded, walking over to him.

"Hey," Justine smiled and waved. She put her bags on the top bunk.

He smiled at them. "What's your name?"

"I'm Michael Barret. Well, junior," he said proudly. "But you can call me Mike. That's my sister Justine," he pointed towards her. "So what's your name?"

"I'm John Trent. I'm a junior too," he laughed a bit. "But everybody calls me Little John."

"We're named after our dads, that's cool," he smiled. "We got something in common."

Little John sat on his bed. "You two look familiar."

"We do?" they asked in unison.

"I know we haven't met you," Justine said. "Because I would've remembered you."

"Well, who do we look like?" Mike asked.

"Some people in my parents' yearbook," he shrugged.

"Hey, you're starting to look familiar too. What's your last name again?"

"Trent."

"Daddy's always talking about a man with that last name," Justine nodded.

"What's your last name?" Little John said.

"Barret."

"My uncle talks about you whenever I see him; my Uncle Jason."

"Didn't he used to rap?" Mike lifted an eyebrow.

He nodded. "Sure did."

"That's where we heard that last name from," Mike snapped his fingers. "I knew I wasn't crazy. But anyway… So you wanna play cards?" he smiled.

"Sure."

Justine tossed the pack of cards to him and they sat on the floor. Mike started dealing out cards.

"So what game are we playing?" Little John asked.

"Blackjack," he smiled.

* * *

Nicole walked up to the table with Jake behind her, holding a crying Joey.

"Hi!" she said smiled putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Names please?"

"Meliet and Bristow," Jake said.

He looked at the list and nodded. "Okay. Jerold Meliet, you're in room 52, Schneider Hall. Nicole Bristow, you're in 101, Brenner Hall."

"That's so cool!" she squealed. "I'm back in my old room. I wonder if Zoey's here. Then we could talk and catch up and—"

"Lady, I don't have time for your babbling. How old is the kid?"

"Two."

He clapped his hands and the lady ran back to him. "Yeah?"

"Two years old."

She took Joey from Jake. "He will be well taken care of sir," she smiled and walked away.

"Well, I'm gonna go to my room," Nicole said. "I'll see you later, Jake."

"Okay, sweetie," he smiled.

They kissed and went their separate ways.

* * *

Victoria came into the room carrying her luggage, seeing Dugan and Lana in the room. "Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," Dugan smiled.

Lana just looked at her, crossing her arms. "Nobody said we had to share," she said under her breath.

He shot her a look before turning back to Victoria. "Don't mind her," he shrugged. "What's your name?" a smile came back to his face.

Returning the smile, she responded, "Victoria. What's yours?"

"Dugan," he touched his chest. "That back there," he pointed with his thumb, "is Lana, my sister… unfortunately…" he sighed.

"It's nice meeting both of you," he smiled, nodding. Victoria got on the top bunk and unpacked one of her stuffed animals, causing to Lana scoff.

"What's your problem?" she stopped, looking at the other girl.

"You brought your animals? You're really a baby."

"Don't talk about her like that," Dugan turned around to her quick, sneering.

"Nobody was talking to you," she sniped back.

"Nobody was talking to you either," he crossed his arms.

She got off her bed and stood up to him. "I think you need to be careful. Remember, I am bigger than you."

"You think that scares me?" he looked up at her.

She pushed him and his head hit the bunk bed's pole. Scared, Victoria jumped down to the boy's side. "Dugan, are you okay?" She sat him up and he touched his head then he looked at his hand, his eyes widening as he saw blood on it. "Let's go get some help." She helped him up and they walked out the door.

* * *

"I won again," Justine smiled putting her cards down.

"How you get so good?" Mike asked, throwing his cars on the floor.

"Duh, Grandma taught me," he smirked.

"So what you wanna do now?" Little John put his cards on the ground and looked at her.

"It's still daylight, let's go do something." They all stood up and walked out the room, going outside. Little John suddenly stopped, causing his two friends to do the same. He pointed, "What's wrong with him?"

"His sister pushed him and he hit his head," Victoria said, briefly pausing to look at him. "He's bleeding."

"Then we should go get a grown-up," Justine suggested. Instantly looking around, she started calling for her parents.

* * *

"Breana, I really think you should retire from this whole firefighting thing," Michael started, "You know I make a lot of money. You don't even need to work."

She stopped and looked at him. "Michael, listen, I know you make enough money. But I enjoy what Im doing. Can you not get that through your head?"

"But I don't like you being a firefighter. Don't you know how risky that is?"

"Yes, I do know that. I realize that. But this is something I love doing."

"Can't you do something that'll make you happy and you don't have to get hurt in the process?"

She sighed and shook her head, covering her face.

Spotting her parents, Justine ran full speed. "Momma, Daddy!"

Michael looked around quickly, his eyes widening as he saw the heard of kids coming toward them. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"This boy is hurt," Mike piped up, grabbing his mother's hand. "He's bleeding on his head."

Looking at the injured boy, Michael picked him up. "Let's go get him checked out."


	10. Finally Coming Together

Pacific Coast Academy: 10 Year Reunion

Chapter 10: Finally Coming Together

Upon entering the dorm room, Zoey immediately smiled as she looked around the room. "It's finally good to be back home," she beamed. The room brought back several good memories for her. She put her luggage on the single bed, and before she could ever get comfortable, her name was shrieked. "Zoey!" Nicole yelled as she saw her best friend, dropping everything she had in the door way.

Zoey turned around quickly and smiled. They ran to each other and hugged tightly as Nicole jumped up and down. "Oh my gosh, how have you been?"

"I've been great," Zoey smiled. It was so good to see Nicole again. It had been too long. "How about you?"

"I've been so good. Guess what? You'll never guess, but just try."

"What?" she chuckled.

"I'm engaged!" Nicole jumped up and down again, showing her ring. Zoey took her hand as her mouth dropped. "Oh my gosh, that's great. So am I," Zoey showed her ring. They hugged once again. "You know, wee can have our engagement party together!" Nicole suggested. "This is so awesome."

She pulled her over to the single bed and sat down. "So tell me about everything. What's been going on?"

"Well, you know John and I got married. Unfortunately," Zoey sighed, "we got a divorce. It was horrible," she shook her head. "But Chase helped me through it all and now we're engaged," she beamed.

"That's great," she touched her shoulder. "You and Chase are really made for each other. So do you have any kids?"

"I have one son, John Junior. He's seven. What about you?"

"Well, I'm engaged too as you already know. I'm engaged to Jake and we have one son too. His name is Joey. He's two years old. This is great. I have a son, you have a son. You're engaged, I'm engaged. This is so awesome!"

* * *

"Who's with… Dugan Reese?" the doctor asked. Dugan stood beside him, holding his head.

Michael and Breana went over to them. "How is he, Doc?" Michael asked. "Is he gonna be okay? How long does he need to stay? How much is this gonna cost?" Breana hit him in the chest.

"Dugan's fine, he's gonna be okay. He will be having some headaches so give him these pills twice a day, in the morning with breakfast and at night with dinner."

Breana took the pills. Michael picked him up and they walked back to the car. Then drove back to PCA.

* * *

Lana was with Logan and Dana. Coming into sight was Michael and Breana, with the kids, Michael caring Dugan in his arms. Dana jumped up and ran over to them. Logan wsan't far behind, and Lana then realized she was in trouble.

"Michael, Breana," Logan said. "What are you doing with Dugan?"

Dana took him in her arms.

"Dad, look," Lana said trying to distract them.

"Not now."

"Excuse me, sir," Victoria spoke up. "But I'm Dugan and Lana's roommate. I know what happened."

"What happened?"

"Well…"

_Victoria got on the top bunk and unpacked one of her stuffed animals. Lana scoffed._

"_What's your problem?"_

"_You brought your animals? You're really a baby."_

"_Don't talk about her like that," Dugan said._

"_Nobody was talking to you."_

"_Nobody was talking to you either."_

_She got off her bed and stood up to him. _"_I think you need to be careful. Remember, I am bigger than you."_

"_You think that scares me?"_

_She pushed him and his head the buck bed pole. Victoria jumped down. _"_Dugan, are you okay?" She sat him up and he touched his head. He looked at his hand. It had blood on it._

"_Let's go get you to your parents."_

_She helped him up and they walked out the door._

"…and that's how it happened, sir."

He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. He glared at Lana. "How could you do something like that?" he yelled.

"It was an accident."

"No! That wasn't an accident! You purposely tried to hurt him!"

"Logan, calm down a little," Dana touched his arm.

He turned to Dana. "No, I'm not. She could've seriously hurt him." He turned to Breana and Michael. "Thanks for taking care of him, guys. I really, really, really owe you one."

"Hey, you would've did it for us," Michael said. "Don't even worry about the bill. It's all on us," he smiled.

"When everything's okay again," Breana suggested, "let's go out to dinner."

"My treat," Logan smiled.

They smiled back at him.

"Where will we be?" Justine asked.

"In your rooms," Michael looked at her.

"Hey, we did the right thing," Mike crossed his arms. "We deserve something too."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"We want to come out with you," he smiled.

"It's cool," Logan said. "They can come."

"I'm gonna go finish looking around," Little John said.

"I'm coming with you," Justine said.

"Wait for me," Mike replied.

Victoria went with them.

"Stay together," Breana called after them. She turned back to her friends. "I'm gonna go to the room. Gotta make a phone call. I'll see you tonight." Logan hugged her and Michael kissed her. Then she left.

"I'm gonna go put Dugan down," Dana aid walking away, kissing Dugan's head repeatedly.

"You go with her," Logan told Lana.

She walked. He and Michael started walking in the other direction.

"Thanks again, man."

"No prob. Your kid was in trouble. So… what's going on with you? Makin' money?" he smiled.

"Yeah, my house would prove that. What about you?"

"Got my one rap label. Trying to convince the wife back there to give up on the firefighting thing."

"How long have you been married?"

"Eight wonderful years," he beamed. "What about you?"

"Nine years."

"Logan, Michael," Lola called.

"Hey, Lola," they said.

She hugged them. "How you doing?" she smiled.

"I'm good," Logan said.

"Great," Michael smiled.

Jason ran up to Lola. "I found it," he said. Michael and Jason looked at each other. "Michael."

"Jason."


	11. Old Flames

Pacific Coast Academy: 10 Year Reunion

Chapter 11: Old Flames

Dana had just come back from putting Dugan down to sleep. She went back in the lounge and had seen a familiar face. She put a strand of hair behind her ear. It was the football player.

"Jake?"

He turned around. "Dana. What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here for the reunion."

"Okay. Sorry, my fault. I'm guessing you're here with… Logan?"

"Yeah, actually we're married."

"Well, congratulations. How many years?"

"Nine."

He nodded to her.

"Who are you with?"

"Can't it be possible that I'm here by myself?"

"Who are you here with?" she crossed her arms.

"If you must know, I'm here with Nicole."

"You two got together?" she pointed.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. I'm just surprised."

"Nothing surprising about that. We're happy together. We're getting married later on this year."

"Good for you."

"Since my son is learning how to walk, he's gonna be our ring bearer. It's gonna be so cute. Nicole's really love it."

"Oh, you have a son. How old is he?"

"Two. You have any children?"

"Yeah, two. Boy and girl. Eight and nine."

He smiled and nodded.

"You happy?"

"Very. What about you?"

"Yeah, I am happy."

"It was nice talking to you, Dana, it really was. But I have to go check on my son. I hope to see you around more." He smiled and turned on his heel.

"Jake, wait."

He looked at her.

"Me and the others are going out tonight. I thought you might like to come."

"Yeah. I'd love to. What time?"

"Seven, I'll let you know about everything later."

"Cool. I'll be waiting." He smiled at her again and left. Dana sighed. Jake bumped into Quinn.

"Sorry, Quinn," he said.

"No problem. Hey, wait."

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with somethng."

"Like what?"

"This experiment."

"Um… I don't know."

"Come on. If you help me, I'll pay you."

"How much?"

"100 dollars."

He thought about it. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a little pocket change. Okay, what is it?"

She smiled and put her arm around him. "Let's talk…"

* * *

Jason ran up to Lola. "I found it," he said. Jason and Michael looked at each other. "Michael."

"Jason," Michael said. He looked at the coin he claimed he found. "I see you found a quarter. Is that all the money you're making?"

Jason balled up his fist.

"There's gonn abe none of that," Lola said stopping him from doing anything.

"He's starting it."

"Hey… it's all on you, man," Michael help up his hands.

"What's going on?" Logan asked.

"Jason was an aspring rapper, right?" Michael started to explain. "So, him being my friend, I let him get on my label. This fool here doesn't even know how to rap. He messed me up. He can't rap for his life. So I kicked him off."

"I can rap," Jason piped up.

"Really? I see nobody's picked you up. That's because they all know you can't rap."

"I've had enough of you." He jumped and grabbed Michael's neck and put him in a headlock. They fell on the ground fighting.

"Stop it, Jason," Lola said.

Logan stepped in and pulled Michael off him.

"You know what, I don't have time for this," he said. "I'm out."

He walked away panting heavily. He was walking and bumped into a woman. "Sorry, lady."

The woman looked at him.

"Michael Barret?"

He turned around and looked at her.

"You don't remember me, do you?" she smiled walking to him.

"Um… I can't say I do. Who are you?"

"It's me. Vanessa."

"As in my ex-girlfriend Vanessa?"

"Yeah."

"The Vanessa that broke my heart and left me crying for days?"

Her smile quickly turned into a frown. "Michael, I made you cry?"

"No," he quickly shook his head. "I'm just saying.. No, wait, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the reunion. And I figured that you would be here," she smiled. "That was my motivation to come."

"You wanted to see me? Why?"

"I wanted to see what would happen. It has been a while since we've last seen each other. Maybe we could..pick things back up?" she touched his arm.

He looked at her and at his arm. He gently took her hand off him and laughed nervously. "Well, sorry. I'm a married man. A very happy man in love. With kids."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah. So what are you up to these days?"

"Not much really. I just broke up with my boyfriend."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, he was supposed to come to the reunion with me, but… I don't care about him any more."

"Yeah… Well, if you excuse me, I have to go," he said trying to leave.

"Wait," she said pulling him back. "You have dinner with me tonight?"

"Sorry, can't. Going out with some friends."

"Okay. Then I'll see you later?"

"We'll see," he smiled.

She kissed him on his cheek and walked away. He sighed deep as his mind started racing. If Breana ever found out about this, Lord knows he'd never be able to calm her down.


	12. Jealous, Jealous

Pacific Coast Academy: 10 Year Reunion

Chapter 12: Jealous, Jealous

Jake and Quinn walked in her room. "What is all this stuff?" he asked.

"Just stuff. Now I want you to drink this blue stuff and tell me if it works."

"Where's my hundred dollars?" he held out his hand.

She dug in her pocket and slapped the money in his hand.

"Now what is it supposed to do? What is it for?"

"Well, a friend at work likes his ex. He talks about her everyday and goes on and on about her so I decided to shut him up by making this love potion. That way she can fall in love with him and yada, yada, yada." She handed him the potion.

"And this is supposed to make me fall in love with my ex?"

"Supposed to. Now drink it before I have to shove it down your throat."

He drank the stuff. "That's pretty good. It tastes like Kool-Aid," he smaked his lips.

She smiled at him.

* * *

Mike was hanging out Victoria.

"So where you live?" he asked.

"Los Angeles. My mom is an actress and that's where all the big stars live, you know. Where do you live?"

"New York. My momma is a firefighter."

"Isn't that a man's job?"

"No. If she's a firefighter, I guess it's not. What your dad does?"

"He's rapper trying to make it. He stays out late every night having meetings. He and my mom fight a lot. What about your dad?"

"Oh, that's your dad?" he laughed. "Dang." He looked over at her, seeing no smile at all then cleared his throat. "Um, my dad, he owns a rap label called. Got any brothers?"

"I have a sister. She like 6 months old and she cries a lot. What about you?"

"I have a brother and a sister. My sister is 8 and my brother is 4."

Lana was watching them from her window. She was starting to get mad. How dare Victoria try to steal her man? Well, he really wasn't her man, but she really did like him. She ran outside. "Hey, Mick, Victoria."

"It's Mike," he corrected her.

"Sorry," she smiled. "What you talking about?"

"Just stuff. Vic, I'ma catch you later."

"Okay."

He smiled and ran off. Lana just glared at her.

"Don't get close to him," she pointed her finger at her.

"He's just a friend."

"He's no friend of yours. That is my man, okay? Get that straight. Once he professes his love for me that is…. So stay away from him." She put her hand on her hips and stormed off. Victoria just looked confused.

* * *

Chase and John were arguing. Hearing the argument further down the hall, Zoey had came in. "Hey!" she yelled. They looked at her. "What's going on?"

"You need to tell Chase to stop playing his stupid guitar. I'm tired of it."

"I'm trying to practice," Chase said.

"Well, you need some lessons." They stared arguing again. Then they started pushing each other. Zoey got in the middle and stopped them. She heard them and they started talking about her.

"Oh, so you wanna get into that again?" John said. "Well, at least I had a kid with her. You're almost 30. That clock's running out, don't you think?"

"Well, at least we're getting married," he shot back.

"We were married so I had her first."

"But I have her now."

"That's because you stole her from me."

"I just pointed out what she wasn't getting from you. You weren't there for her."

"I've always been there for her! You just started some shit between me and her. So she got a divorce with me. And guess where she got her comfort from? Chase Matthews, her best friend. The first guy she met at PCA. The guy that was jealous when we started going out. The guy I found kissing her when I came home from work." John was now getting red in the face and breathing hard. Chase had nothing to say. Zoey was shocked. "We were happy together. We had the best life. Everything was perfect… until you ruined it."

Zoey touched his arm. "John, please…" He jerked away from her. "Just leave me alone." Then he stormed out of the room.


	13. Problems Happening Everywhere

Pacific Coast Academy: 10 Year Reunion

Chapter 13: Problems Happening Everywhere

Zoey touched his arm. "John, please…" He jerked away from her. "Just leave me alone." Then he stormed out of the room.

Michael was coming down the hall. "Hey, John," he smiled.

He just walked passed him.

"Well, if you're gonna be like that…" He walked in the room and saw Chase and Zoey. "Hey, what's going on What's with John?"

"John's just mad because I won the argument," Chase said. Zoey pushed him against the wall. "This is all your fault, Chase. You started the whole thing. I'm gonna go find him and see if he's okay."

She walked out of the room. Michael watched her leave. "Chase, we haven't even been here for a day and already you're causing trouble? Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"Well, it's good to see you too, Michael."

He smiled. "I'm sorry, man. Hey, Chase, how you doing?" He grabbed him and hugged him. "It's amazing that you cut your hair. You would've never known it was bushy. That's a great haircut."

"Thank you," he smiled.

"The whole gang is going out tonight. You wanna come?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Now sit down. Tell me what's been going on with you."

* * *

Nicole went into her dorm room's lounge. Making her way across the room, her name was called out. "Nicole." She looked all around and seen no one. "Nicole, I'm right here." She looked again and saw him, her eyes widening. "J.P., is that really you?" she squeeled. She ran towards her ex and hugged him.

"Yeah, it's me."

"How have you been?"

"I'm great. You?"

"I'm good. I see that you have a ring on your finger. Married?"

"No, just engaged. I'm getting married later on this year."

He smiled at her. "I'm happy for you. So who's the lucky guy?"

"Jake."

"Meilet? The football player?"

"Yeah," she smiled.

"You know, I always thought it was gonna be me," he smiled sweetly at her.

She looked at him.

"But I'm really happy for you. Listen… I gotta go. I'll see you around." He turned and walked away.

"J.P., do you wanna go out with me and my friends tonight?"

"No, thanks. I'm good."

* * *

"Now go and tell me if it works," Quinn told Jake.

"How would I know?"

"Duh, you'll fall in love with her."

"But I'm in love with Nicole."

"Your love for her will not be affected, okay?"

"Can you juest expalin this to me so I can understand?"

She growled and sighed. "I will only tell you this one time. So listen up. You will fall in love with Dana, okay?"

"How do you know my ex was Dana?"

"Please. Who doesn't know?"

"What happens when I fall in love with Dana?"

"Jake, will you shut up! I'm trying to tell you! You just be in love with her. You act stupid around her. But when you're with Nicole, you won't remember anything that happened."

"But tonight, I'm gonna be around both of them. What's gonna happen?"

"Do you think I know? But I'm gonna be around so I can monitor everything."

"If something happens to me, I'm gonna sue you or I'll get Nicole to."

* * *

"John!" Zoey called.

"I don't wanna talk to you, Zoey."

She ran to him and pulled his arm. "We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. I said all I had to say in the room."

"You could've talked to me about it."

"No, I couldn't! You were the problem. You know…" John slowed down and looked at her. "Dammit, nevermind." He started walking again.

"Say it."

He shook his head.

"Just say it."

"I was gonna say… you caused this whole thing. You made us get a divorce."

"How?"

"Because I told you to tell Chase to back off a little. Then you made a big deal out of the whole thing. 'But John. He's my best friend.' You think I don't know that? Whenever we had a fight, it was always that. I was your husband, Zoey. I felt threatened everytime he was around. I just knew it was a matter of time before he took you from me."

"John, he didn't take me away from you."

"Really, Zoey? Then how come you two were kissing each other, huh? You two were on the phone every night. You kept on complaining I was never taking you anywhere, then when I get time off from work, he's taking you out. Zoey, admit it. You never loved me in the first place. It was always Chase from the beginning."

"That's not true! I did love you."

"Yeah, I'm so sure of that. Listen, I'm not gonna go out with our friends tonight." He walked away from her.

"Why? What should I tell them?"

"Tell them… love made me sick."

Zoey sighed.


	14. Steppin' Out

Pacific Coast Academy: 10 Year Reunion

Chapter 14: Steppin' Out

"Come on, Michael," Breana groaned. "You're gonna make us late."

"No, I'm not," he said looking in the mirror. "We're gonna be early."

"Why are you even looking in the mirror anyway?"

"I'm checking to see if I look okay."

"You look fine," she said pulling him from in front of the mirror.

"How do you mean 'fine'? Do you mean is as in 'I just look okay' or 'you're a really sharp dresser'?"

"Take it for whatever you want. Let's just go."

"The kids aren't even here yet. So you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" he smiled pulling her closer to him.

She laughed and shook her head, pushing him away. "You know you are turning into Logan."

"No, I'm not. I'll never be like him."

"Really? You think you are just the handsomest guy in the world—"

"Aren't I?"

"See! That's what I'm talking about. Plus, you're always looking in the mirror at that stupid moustache."

"You said you liked my moustache."

"Michael, that was almost 10 years ago when it was coming in. It actually looked better coming in."

"So you don't like it anymore?"

"I didn't say that."

"Sounds like it to me. Besides, it's not like my moustache is like Steve Harvey's."

She nodded. "You may have a pont there. You have kept it neat to where it was in high school."

He smiled as their children came through the door. "We're ready to go," Justine said.

"Yeah!" Chris yelled. "Let's get some choco-late cake!"

Michael smiled and picked him up. They walked out the door.

* * *

Nicole was doing her hair in the mirror. She turned around to see Zoey sitting on her bed looking very down.

"Zoey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just…"

"Chase."

"No, John. He just came out with all this stuff and now… I don't know what to. I'm so confused."

"But you're sure you love Chase right?"

There was a knock on the door and Jake and Chase came in. "You two ready?" Jake smiled.

"We sure are," Nicole smiled. "Chase, what happened to your hair?"

"I cut it."

"Wow," she said hugging him. "It looks nice and neat."

"Thanks," he smiled.

"Let's go out a have a good time tonight," Nicole said.

"That's easy for you to say," Jake mumbled.

Chase walked over to Zoey and put his arm around her. "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking about what John said."

He stared at her. "What exactly are you thinking about what he said?"

"Did that even make sense?"

"I don't know. Did it?" They thought for a bit. "But you know what I mean."

"Yeah. I'm thinking about everything. I mean, he said so much stuff."

"Hey, don't think so much. Let's just go out and we can talk about all this stuff later."

"Maybe you're right."

Little John came into the room. "Let's go people. I'm starving. That means Mr. Reese is paying so free food for everybody! Let's get a move on," he ran out the door.

Zoey and Chase smiled and followed him.

* * *

The gang all met at the restaurant. Knowing Logan, it was a fancy one. Very upscale. Not everybody seen each other so they spent a least 30 minutes hugging and getting reacquainted again. Soon as everything died down, Zoey and Breana seemed to be spaced out. Jake was trying to not look a Dana, knowing that Nicole would get really pissed off at him. Quinn was trying to take notes on him. Logan was looking at himself in a spoon, and Dana was trying to stop him—getting embarrassed. Nicole was worrying about her hair frizzing up. Lola just happened to be thinking about all her awards and about the movie she was gonna be in. Michael and Jason were seconds away from each other.

"Will that damn waiter get here quick?" Nicole blurted out. Everybody was taken aback. "Well, I'm hungry."

A waiter came to the table. "Sorry to keep you waiting," he said. "We're kinda low on help tonight. Of all nights," he mumbled. "So.. what are you having?" He took out his pad.

"Bring a bottle of white wine," Logan said. The waiter nodded.

"Bring me a Sprite," Zoey piped.

"Bring me a Coke," Breana said.

Chase looked at Zoey and Michael looked and Breana. Then each said what they wanted to eat. Then the waiter walked away

"You're supposed to take liquor when you can get it," Logan said.

Michael continued to stare at her, trying to figure out something.

"Why are you staring at me?"

He gave a look of confusion. "Because usually… you'd drink wine when it's given to you."

"Well, maybe I don't wan any. Isn't that possible?"

"Yeah, but… just strange."

"WILL YOU LOOK AT HER FOR PETE SAKES!" Quinn screamed at Jake.

"I don't want to!" he yelled back.

"Why are you yelling?" Nicole asked.

"Hey!" Dana yelled. "This is supposed to be a peaceful night. So shut the hell up!"

"Somebody's cranky," Logan chuckled. She punched him in the arm. Jason stood up.

"If you would excuse me, I have to go the bathroom."

Michael shook his head. He was just looking for a reason to beat him up. "He gets on my nerves so much."

Chase turned to Zoey. "Zoey, you haven't said anything since we got here."

"You haven't said anything either, but I'm not on your back."

"Sorry. I'm not trying to bother you. I'm just concerned."

"I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

"John."

"No, well, yes. Him and just some other stuff... dealing with you."

"Is it bad? Did I don something? What is it? Don't tell me we're breaking up—"

"Can you shut up?"

"Sorry."

"I'll tell you later… when we get back to PCA."

"Okay. No pressure."

Michael snapped his fingers in front of Breana's face.

"Yeah."

"Sweetheart, I know something's wrong. Tell me."

"There's nothing wrong with me, Michael."

"Yes, there is. You're starting to get cranky."

"If you keep bothering me, I will."

"Hey, don't get mad at me. I'm just starting to notice these changes… that happened like… four years ago…" he said slowly putting everything together.

* * *

At another table were the children. Lana was dreamily staring at Mike. Victoria was looking at Lana like she was crazy. Justine was eating her food. Dugan and Chris were blowing bubbles in their drinks. Little John was staring into space.

"Can you please stop looking at me?" Mike asked. "You're starting to freak me out."

"Sorry, sweetie," she smiled. "Didn't mean to disturb you."

"Why are you calling me 'sweetie'?"

"That's what my mom and dad call each other."

"My dad does that too, but you don't hear me calling you 'sweetie.' "

"In time you will."

"Girls are so weird," Dugan said.

"Tell me about it," Chris said.

"You said it, brother," Justine said.

They all stared at her. "I mean, like Lana." They still looked at her. "What?"

"Well, I'm glad I'm an only child," Little John said. "I get everything I want."

"I _wish_ I was an only child," Dugan glared at Lana.

Out the corner of his eye, Chris seen a person pushing a cart of desserts. His face lit up as soon as he seen chocolate cake. But then his daddy came to mind. Every time they went out, he was always caught before he could even touch it. So he had to be extra careful.

"I be back," he said.

"Where you goin'?" Justine asked.

"Uh… bathroom." He left quickly.

"Your brother's weird," Lana said.

"No, he's not," Justine and Mike said. "You're weird," he concluded.

"Oh, sweetie, I know you're just saying that," she touched his arm.

He gave her a disgusting look. A boy was looking Justine's way. He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Who you smilin' at?" Michael Jr. asked.

"None of your business."

Chris was crawling on the floor trying to avoid Michael. He mange to get past all the adults. He got a little lower to the ground. What seemed like forever, he made it passed Michael and did a little dance on the floor. He got under the cart and picked his chocolate cake off the top. Then he celebrated and ate the cake with his hands.

"Good cake," he said with his mouth full.

Breana had gotten up to leave, making everyone guess what was wrong. Michael would go talk to her after she calmed down. She stepped outside. She just couldn't deal what was going through right now. "Breana?" a voice said. She lifted up her head and seen the once familiar love of her life.

"Morris?"

"Yeah, it's me," he smiled. They hugged each other. "How have you been?" she beamed.

"Great. What about you?"

"I'm doing good."

"I must say so. I seen you in the news a few times. Big firefighter."

'The news just happened to be there at the time," she said almost embarrassed. "So what do you do? Where do you live?"

"I'm in Philly. I'm an EMT Paramedic."

"That's good.'

He looked at her hand. By this time Michael was looking for Breana. He knew he was getting close because he could hear her voice. Be he could he a man's voice too. He slowed up his run and stopped to listen to them. "I see that you're married," Morris said.

"Yeah," she smiled at her wedding ring.

"How many years?"

"Eight."

"Children?"

"Yep. Three."

He smiled at her. "I also see that you still have that ring I gave you senior year."

"Yeah."

"Why are you still wearing it?"

"Because it means something to me. We were gonna get married."

"Guess we'll never know what it was gonna be like, huh?"

"Nope."

Michael's jaw dropped. He never knew this. How could Breana do this to him? He was starting to get angry now.

"Who's that guy you left me for?"

"Michael."

"Yeah, whatever happened to him?"

"He's the owner of a rap label. We're married."

"Oh, so you married him?"

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Good for you." He looked at his watch. "I gotta go, but it was nice seeing you again."

"You too."

"You're here for the reunion, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll see you around." They hugged again and he walked in the restaurant. Michael watched Morris pass. Then he walked outside to Breana. She turned to him.

"Breana," he said in a serious tone, "we really need to talk."

"Why? What's the problem?"

"Let's go." He walked inside. She followed him. The rest of the gang was getting ready to leave too.

* * *

"All this food made me sleepy," Nicole said. "I'm ready to head back."

Jake put his arm around her. "Yeah. I wanna check on little Joey, see how he's doing."

"We'll see you guys later." They left.

"YOU'RE GONNA DO THE EXPERIMENT!" Quinn yelled after him.

Jake hurried out the door. Dugan walked up to Logan.

"Daddy, I'm tired let's go back." He picked him up. "We're leaving now." He turned to his friends. "We'll catch you later. Sorry that this dinner was such a bust." He, Dana, and Lana walked out.

"Bye, sweetie," Lana called after Mike.

He just ignored her.

"When have you two become a couple?" Justine joked.

"Don't even play like that. Seriously."

"Where's Chris?" Breana asked.

"He said he had to go to the bathroom, but that was 30 minutes ago."

Chris suddenly came from under the cart with chocolate all over him. His family stared at him. "Uh-oh."

"Let's just go," Michael said.

Breana picked up Chris. Then they walked out the restaurant.


	15. Fights and Bad News

Pacific Coast Academy: 10 Year Reunion

Chapter 15: Fights and Bad News

Zoey and Chase were walking along the beach they once knew, holding hands. Chase looked at her. "You okay?"

She looked at him. "Yeah. I'm okay."

"You know I'm dying to know what you wanna tell me."

"I'm dying the tell you."

"I'm not hearing anything."

"Okay. We're getting married in two months, right?"

"Right."

"And we always talked about having a family together."

"Uh huh. You are getting to the point right?"

"Don't rush me."

"Okay. Take your time."

She took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm just gonna come right out and say it. I'm pregnant and you're gonna be a dad."

He stopped walking and just stared at her with a shocked/happy expression. Then he grabbed her and swung her around.

"So you're happy about it?" she smiled.

"Happy? I'm ecstatic about it. I'm gonna be a dad. I'm gonna be a dad!" He kissed her.

"We gotta tell everybody! Michael, Nicole, Jake, Logan, Dana—"

"Chase, calm down."

"Calm down! I can't. This is the happiest day of my life!"

Zoey's smile then turned to a frown.

"What? What's wrong?"

"We have to tell Little John."

He stopped smiling too. "How do you think he'll react?"

"Like it's the end of the world."

They both sighed.

* * *

Michael was on the bed with his hands in his face, trying to decide how to handle the situation he's in. Breana came in.

"Justine and Mike is sleeping and Chris is clean," she said. "Now what is it that you wanna talk about?"

He stood up. "How can I say this?" Taking a pause to find his words, out came, "What the hell is your problem?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Morris. What's that all about?"

"Michael, we're just friends. We haven't seen each other in a long time. Wait, how do you even know I was talking to him?"

"I was looking for you. I heard your conversation."

"So what's the problem?"

"I heard some things I didn't want to hear."

"Like what?"

"You're still wearing the ring he gave you senior year. Then you were gonna get married. What kinda shit is that?"

"Michael, that was 10 years ago."

"Explain to me why you still have his ring and you were gonna get married."

"Fine. Senior year, we both went our separate ways. I was dating Morris and you were dating Lola, one of my closest friends. After dating for five months, he gave me this ring," she said showing him. "Yeah, we were gonna get married. But Chase was on this power trip trying to get everybody back together. So he made Lola go back to Jason. Then you were all alone. Then we had to this project together. I knew you were trying to get back with me then. So I broke it off with Morris."

"So why you still have the ring?"

"Because it means something to me. If we weren't together, yeah, I would've married Morris."

"Breana, I can't believe this. You've been lying to me this whole time."

"Lied about what?"

"Still having feelings for Morris."

"I haven't thought about Morris once in the whole eight years we were married. Why are you bringing this up? Senior year, you and Lola were all intimate. I seen you touching all on her. But I'm not brothering you about it."

"You shouldn't be wearing the wedding ring I gave you plus and engagement ring from another man. Take the ring off."

"I'm not gonna do it. It's my ring."

"Take it off."

"No." She walked past him and he grabbed her arm.

"I said take off the ring."

"I said no." She jerked her arm away from him.

"Stop being a bitch, Breana." Michael grabbed her arm again. Then they both realized what he said. He opened his mouth to speak. "I didn't mean that," he said. "Really, it slipped out. Breana—"

She pushed him away from her. "Boy, I know you must be crazy. Don't say no more. I just can't believe you said that."

"Breana—" He walked towards her to put his arms around her. But she pushed him away again. "Don't worry about it." She walked past him to the door. "Oh, yeah. Let me save you the trouble of trying to figure me out. Yeah, I am pregnant." She walked out the door. His mind went blank.

* * *

Justine and Mike were sleeping. Little John was watching tv quietly. There was a soft knock on the door and Zoey and Chase peered in. "He's watching tv," he said. "We can come back in the morning."

"No, we're telling him now." They walked in. Little John looked at them. "Hey, Mom. Chase."

"Hey, sweetie," she smiled. "We have something to tell you." They both sat next to him.

"Is it good or bad?"

"Good."

"Does it have to do with you buying me something really cool like a mountain bike?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"You're gonna be a big brother."

He stared blankly at Zoey then Chase then stood up. "Excuse me." He walked out the door and started screaming. "NOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled. "Why is this happening to me? I've been a good kid. I haven't did anything bad, except pouring apple juice and sticking gum in Chase's hair. But that was accident.. kinda." Then he walked back in the room, trying to remain calm.

"I told you he'd be upset," Chase said.

"Why? Can't you get rid of it?" Little John asked.

"I can't believe you asked that!" Zoey said. "I'm not gonna get rid of this baby."

"Worth a shot," he shrugged. "But… but why? Weren't you protected?"

Chase and Zoey looked at each other. "John Anthony Trent, Jr., I -" Zoey started.

"Fine, you can this baby. I'm gonna go live with Dad."

"You're not going anywhere. You're gonna stay with me and Chase."

"But I don't want to."

"But you're going to."

"This isn't fair! First I lose my dad then I'm gonna lose you."

"You're not gonna lose me."

"Yeah, right. That's what you say now cause the baby's not here yet." He shook his head. "This is all your fault, Chase!" He broke for the door.

"John, get back here!" She sighed.

"He took it harder than I thought," Chase said.

* * *

Michael knocked on the door. Chase went to the door.

"Don't get it," Jake said. "It might be Dana or Quinn"

"So what if it is?" He opened the door and Jake quickly covered his face with a pillow.

"Michael, what are you doing here?" He shook his head and came in. Jake took the pillow off his face relieved.

"I was looking for Breana. I couldn't find her anywhere."

"What happened?" Jake asked.

"We had a fight."

"About what?"

"This ring she's wearing. She's wearing Morris' ring he gave her."

"That's bad."

"But that's not even the bad part."

"What's the bad part?" Chase asked.

"She's pregnant… again," he said sitting on the couch.

"Why's that bad?"

"This is gonna me by fourth kid. I'm not even 30 yet."

"That just means you've been working a lot," Chase slapped his back to lighten up the mood.

Michael just looked at him.

"I can't see why you're not happy. I'm happy that Zoey's pregnant."

"Well, congratulations. But… I'm in another situation. That's gonna be your first kid." He shook his head.

"Tell us more out the ring thing," Jake said.

"This doesn't even concern you," Chase said.

"Hey, he's talking to everybody in the room."

"Anyway…" Michael looked at bother guys. "He gave her a ring back in senior year. She's been wearing it ever since. Turns out they were gonna get married."

"I knew that," Chase said.

"How you knew before me?"

"Duh, we're friends. We were close senior year."

"Then how come you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't know how you were gonna react."

"Well, maybe you should've told me then I would be in the situation."

"Don't blame it on me. This is all on you. But about your baby problem…"

"I wanna hear about the ring problem," Jake said.

"Shut up. You should be happy she's pregnant… again. You got a lot of love in your house. The more babies, the better is it."

"Speak for yourself. I'm runnin' out of names. I thought Chris was it."

"Hey, you're both young. It was gonna happen sometime soon. Just be glad this isn't gonna be like this when you hit 50."

Jake and Michael both looked at him. "It's not gonna happen at when I'm 50."

"Maybe it will. Women don't hit menopause until after 50."

Jake and Michael gave disgusting looks. "We don't wanna know that."

Nicole came into the room. "Hey, boys. What's going on?"

"Guy stuff," Jake said.

"Okay, anyway. I just came in here to tell you goodnight." She kissed him. "Goodnight," he smiled. She kissed him again.

"Goodnight sweetie. Goodnight, guys."

"Goodnight," they said.

Zoey busted in the room out of breath. "Guys, I can't find Little John."

They all ran out the room.


	16. Search Party, Friends and Make Ups

Pacific Coast Academy: 10 Year Reunion

Chapter 16: Search Party, Friends and Make-Ups

"Little John!" the gang called out. There was no answer. "Where do you think he went?" Michael asked.

"I have no clue," Zoey said.

"What's the last thing you said to him?" Lola asked.

"Well, me and Chase—"

"You mean you," Chase corrected.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes. "I was telling him that I was gonna have a baby and he just flipped out. Then he ran out the door. Chase and I left. Then I came back to see if he was there and okay. He wasn't there."

"He must really be upset," Jason said.

"Really?" Michael said sarcastically.

"We don't have time for this," Dana said. "Let's stop talking and go find the kid."

They all went separate ways to look for him.

* * *

Little John was going up on the roof. When he got there, Breana just happened to be there. "Ms. Barret?" She turned around. "Little John. What are you doing here?"

"Getting away from my mom and… Chase," he rolled his eyes. "What about you?"

"Well, Michael and I had a big fight," she shrugged her shoulders. "Really big one." He walked over and sat next to her. "So what's with you, Zoey and Chase?"

"My mom and Chase are having a baby. I'm upset. I wanna go live with my dad, but she won't let me."

"So you're running away?"

"Kinda."

John came on the roof. "Junior. Breana. What are you doing here?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Talking about the problems in our lives," Little John answered his father. "You got one?"

"Yeah."

"Then welcome to the club," they said in unison.

* * *

Michael cupped his mouth and shouted. "Little John!" He looked around, sighing.

"Daddy," his daughter looked up at her father. "Where's Momma?"

"Yeah," his eldest son added. "Where is Ma?"

He looked down at them and scratched his head. "Um… she's out and about."

"How come she's not looking with us?" the youngest son asked.

"She is," Michael lied. "She's just doing it by herself. It's better that way. We can find him faster."

"Daddy, I can tell you're lying."

"Just keeping looking," he patted Chris' head.

They ran. He sighed once more.

* * *

"Little John!" Dana and Logan called.

"This kid sure knows how to hide," Logan crossed his arms.

"I knew he was weird," Lana shook her head.

"Shut up," Dugan pushed his sister.

"You shut up!" she pushed him back.

Dana put her hands on her kids' shoulders "Hey, stop, this is not the time."

Lana shook her head then seen Mike. "I'm going with Mike," she smiled. She started running towards him "Michael!"

He looked behind him then took off running. "Dad! Help me!"

"I feel bad for him," Dugan continued to look for his friend.

* * *

"He's not anywhere to be found," Chase breathed, resting his hands on his knees.

"He's around here somewhere," Zoey reassured him. "He has to be."

"The campus is bigger than I remember."

"This is all my fault," she covered her face.

"No, it's not. He was gonna find out one way or another. He ran away because of me. I'm the one he's mad at."

* * *

John sat next to his son and looked at him and his friend. "Why are you two up here?"

"Ms. Barret was up here first," Little John pointed. "Then I came."

"You know everybody is looking for you."

"Give 'em something to worry about," he shrugged

"I think you should go down there."

"I don't to. I'm mad."

"Why?"

"Mom's having a baby," he grimaced. The elder John was silent. He put his hand on his son's back, pulling him closer, rubbing his shoulder. "I wanted to come and live with you, but she won't let me."

"You need to stay at your mom's."

"You don't want me to live with you?" he looked to his father.

"That's not it. We have a great arrangement already. We see talk to each other everyday. Hang out on the weekends. We spend time together. If you live with me, it'll get complicated. You know I work a lot. You know the result of that." His son nodded "Don't be mad. You're gonna be a big brother. You should be happy."

"Should I?"

"Yeah. You get to teach the new baby new things. You'd be the boss."

He smiled a little then shook his head frowning. "But what if I don't wanna be a big brother?"

"I'm a big brother," he kissed his head. "It's not that bad."

He let out a breath and pressed his face in his father's side. "Okay. I'll be cool with it. Since I don't have much choice."

John chuckled and ruffled Little John's hair. "Now let's tackle your problem," he smiled at Breana, putting his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

Michael turned the corner and walked into Vanessa. Once realzing who it was, he sighed.

"Hi, Michael," she smiled.

"Vanessa, what are you doing out this time of night?"

"Just taking a stroll. You?"

"Looking for one of my friend's kid. Well, bye." He walked past her, but she grabbed his arm. "Please, Vanessa. I'm tired. I'm sleepy and I'm trying to look form my wife at the same time. Just… leave me alone."

"Michael, let me help you."

"No, just let me do this by myself." He gently took his arm and walked away.

* * *

Jake and Nicole met up with Dana and Logan. "You found him yet?" she asked Dana.

"Nope."

Jake looked at Dana. His heart started beating fast. He couldn't speak.

"Jake, what's up with you, man?" Logan asked.

His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell out.

"Jake!" Nicole screamed.

Logan sighed. He picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

* * *

"Now that we got everything settled," John looked between his friend and kid, "let's go." They all stood up, ready to get off the roof.

"Dad, you didn't tell what your problem was," Little John stopping.

He opened his mouth to speak then shook his head.. "I figured it out already."

They shrugged it off and got off the roof. They rounded the building and saw Zoey and Chase. "John!" she screamed. She grabbed Little John in a tight hug. Then she hugged Breana and John. "Thank you so much for finding him." They looked at each other. "Guys, I found him!" The gang all ran where they were. "Don't scare us like that again," she said to Little John

"Sorry. I won't do it again. I promise." She hugged him again. "Mom, can I talk to Chase for a minute?"

Surprised, Chase looked at everybody then at the junior John. "Me?" he pointed.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"O-okay." They walked off.

Michael and Breana made eye contact quickly. "Um… Mike, Justine, Chris. I have to talk to your mom for a minute. Give us a minute."

"Okay," Justine said. She took Chris's hand. Mike followed.

"See you tomorrow, sweetie," Lana waved. Mike ignored her. "She is so freaky," he said.

* * *

"So what do you want to talk about?" Chased asked his future stepson.

"I just wanna say… I'm sorry I was mad with you. You were just trying to be my friend. You're a cool guy."

"Thanks, L.J.," he smiled. "That means a lot coming from you."

"Only you can call me that." They both smiled. "So we're friends?" he stuck his hand out.

Little John laughed and gave him a hug.

* * *

Michael put his hands in his pocket. "So where were you the whole time?"

"On the roof."

"I thought about that," he snapped his fingers. "Listen, you know I'm really sorry. I didn't really mean it."

"I know."

"I thought about what you said. I was just acting crazy. I knew you didn't have feelings for Morris. I was little jealous."

"A little?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. I was jealous a lot. If you still had feelings for Morris, you would've had doubts about us. So I'm sorry."

"I thought about what you said too. I shouldn't be wearing his ring. I should've thought of your feelings. I'm gonna take off the ring. So I'm sorry too."

He smiled and took her hand. "So what are you gonna do with the ring?"

"What do you wanna do with it?" He took the ring off her finger and put it on the ground. Then he stepped on it. He picked it up. "It's cheap." They chuckled. He pulled her into a hug then he kissed her cheek.

"So did you tell the kids about the baby yet?"

"Yeah."

"What was their reaction?"

"Very, very excited." He smiled. "For the record, that whole thing with Lola—it was just physical."

"Okay, Michael. Don't worry about it."

"Good," he sighed.


	17. Is This It?

Pacific Coast Academy: 10 Year Reunion

Chapter 17: Is This It?

The reunion week was over now. Everybody was getting ready to leave a catch their flight. But there was one thing everybody had to do… Say goodbye to each other.

They all arrived in their familiar lounge together.

"I guess this is it, huh?" Zoey asked.

"I guess it is," Nicole said. "I'm gonna miss everybody so much!"

She grabbed everybody and gave a big hug. Jake was bouncing little Joey Jr.

"We're gonna miss you to, Nicole," Dana smiled.

"We should visit each other soon," Lola said. Jason nodded.

"We should," Chase said. "Zoey and I and Nicole and Jake getting married so… I hope we'll see you there."

"We'll me there," Michael said. "We're just starting to get close again. We can't loose touch with each other now."

"When is your wedding?" Logan said.

"Ours are in two months," Zoey said.

"You're gonna be huge by then."

Dana hit him in the stomach.

"That wasn't necessary."

"Yes, it was."

"Speaking of huge," Nicole said, "I hear Breana's gonna have another one," she smiled.

"Yeah," she smiled. "Another one."

Michael smiled at her. He kissed her on the cheek and put his arm around her. Quinn was rushing out with all her stuff.

"I'm gonna be late for my flight!"

She turned to Jake.

"I will get my money back. Know that. Oh, and I know what happened. I'll see you later," she said to the rest of her friends. "Oh, and I will be at the weddings. Just remind me."

She ran out. Everybody smiled.

"Let's get to going before Rachel wakes up," Jason said.

They continued to walk and talk. They kids were lagging behind talking to each other.

"I'm gonna talk to my parents to see if they'll let me come here next year," Michael told Victoria.

"I'm gonna talk to mines too."

"I can show you around, Michael," Lana said.

He looked at her.

"Don't call me Michael. That's my dad's name. Call me Mike, please."

Dugan touched his shoulder.

"I can feel your pain, man, I can feel your pain."

The boy from the restaurant ran up to Justine.

"I remember you," she said.

"Yeah. Um… you go to school here."

"Nope. But I'm hoping to."

"So do I. Listen… um… I'm Drew."

"Justine."

'That's a pretty name."

"Thanks."

"Here's my number. Maybe we can talk this summer."

"Okay. I'll do that."

He smiled.

"Great. I'll talk to you then. Remember, Drew."

"I will."

She hurried back to her friends.

"What was that about?" Michael Jr. asked.

"None of your business," she smiled.

"Anyway… so I guess we'll y'all later," he told the rest of his friends.

"Yeah," Dugan said. He hugged him. Michael Jr. smiled.

"I guess we won't have to worry about each other's numbers," Victoria said.

"Why?" Little John asked.

"They're already getting them."

"Come on," Michael called after his kids. Chris ran into his arms.

"So.. Victoria," Michael Jr. said.

"I know," she smiled at him. "I'll call you too."

"Great," he smiled.

She pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the cheek. Then ran off to Lola and Jason.

"What was that about?" Justine smiled.

"None of your business," he smiled at her.

"L.J., come on," Chase said.

He hugged Michael Jr., Justine, and Dugan before he left.

"We're gonna leave you!" Chris yelled.

Justine and Michael Jr. were running to their parents, but Michael Jr. was caught by Lana. He tired to get away, but he couldn't. She grabbed his face and gave him a big kiss on the mouth.

"Bye, sweetie," she smiled. "Oh, I'll straighten out Victoria when I get a chance."

He was shocked. Justine ran back to him and pulled him alone.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Lana… She just kissed me."

"Wow. Two kisses from two girls in one day. Take note. It probably won't happen again."

He gave her look.

* * *

Michael Jr. got kissed twice... by Victoria, the girl he likes and Lana, the girl he depise. Wow. Justine got a little boyfriend herself. next up: the last chapter. what's going on after the reunion?


	18. What Happens Next?

Pacific Coast Academy: 10 Year Reunion

Chapter 18: What Happens Next?

"I'm gonna get straight on the phone to call Michael Jr., my future husband!" Lana skipped in her house. "Daddy, what's his number?" She snatched the piece of paper out of his hand.

"She still hasn't changed," Logan said.

"Michael is gonna commit suicide," Dugan said.

Dana gave him a look.

Nothing much hasn't changed with the Reeses. Lana is still a brat and a pain in the butt. Dugan is still as cute as ever and still recovering from his head injury. Dana is still doing her work as a sports manager. Logan is still making movies. But he has an idea about doing it about the reunion. He's gonna put everybody in it.

* * *

Little John walked in his house and kissed the floor.

"I'm home!"

He ran to the couch and turned on the tv. Chase carried in all of the bags inside. Zoey helped him.

"No, I got it," he said. "You go sit on the couch."

"Chase, I got it. I'm not even showing and you're acting like I'm an old lady."

She took the bags from him and went upstairs. Chase sat next to Little John and put his arm around him.

As you know Chase and Little John became friends. Best friends. They became inseparable over the past few days. John started to like Chase too. They became friends. Zoey was happy because all of her guys were getting along.

* * *

"I'm gonna go call my new friend," Justine smiled. She ran to her room.

"What kinda friend?" Michael asked.

"A boy," Michael Jr. frowned.

Chris ran past them to the kitchen.

"What's wrong with you?" Breana asked.

"I got kissed."

Michael and Breana looked at each other.

"By who?"

"First I got kissed on the cheek by Victoria," he sighed happily. "Then Lana kissed me on my mouth," he frowned.

"Wow, you're just like me," Michael smiled.

"I bet you didn't get kissed by someone you hate."

"No, I didn't."

He shook his head and went to his room.

So the Barretts are doing well as you see. Breana and Michael had a long talk about her being a firefighter and she agreed with him. She was gonna have another baby and if… something were to happened to her, none of them could get over it. She didn't really wanna give it up. She decided to be a volunteer fireman instead. That way she could go when she wanted to or if they really needed her. Then she took Michael's offer to be a rapper. He went crazy. They are currently working on everything.

Michael also combined his rap label with a R&B label. Make very good business. He also changed his to his regular name Michael Barrett. He didn't like Mr. Mike. Thought was too boring.

* * *

Little Joey teetered to his parents room, trying to get on their bed. Nicole picked him up and kissed him.

"Nicole," Jake said. "You know are wedding is fastly approaching. "

"Yeah, I know."

She put Joey on the bed and crawled on it.

"So… do you wanna talk about the wedding stuff?"

She screamed and jumped on him.

"That would make me so happy!"

She pulled him on the bed and they started talking.

Nicole and Jake are doing great. They have a 2-year-old son, who's walking, and they're getting married. They have everything. Nicole's been talking to Zoey lately and they were talking about having a double wedding. But it's currently in the workings. There would have to be a lot of changes.

Baby Rachel was crying.

"I suppose she needs to be changed," Jason said.

"I don't know," Victoria said.

"No," Lola said taking her. "She's hungry. There's a difference."

"How do you know this stuff?"

"Duh, I am her mother."

The Trents are getting back on track. Jason still doesn't have a clue about Rachel. Victoria is surprised herself that she kissed Michael Jr. She really does like him, but she has to play it cool around him and Lana or some stuff is gonna go down.

* * *

well, that's it. it's over. that was the longest story i have every done in my life, but it was worth it. i wanna thank my reviers, penginrocks12, oldChaseandZoey, and especially DramaQueen3303. you somehow kept me writing because i knew you were gonna wanna read it. thank you i appreciate it a lot.

so should i do a sequal? or just leave it at that?i already have it all in my head.so i'm gonna do it regardless. so let me know in the reviews.

Peace people!


End file.
